The present invention generally relates to a form for printing address information relating to mail handling for attachment to a mailpiece. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multipart form for special service handling of mailpieces or for mailpieces requiring special services.
It is, of course, known to provide specialized postal processing and handling of particular mailpieces. Such special services include the preparation of certified mail, registered mail, insured mail, recorded delivery mail, return receipt for merchandise mail, C.O.D. and the like. The known procedure requires printing or writing of information on various slips of paper and attaching the slips to the outside of an envelope or other mailpiece. Often carbon paper is used to assist in making the attachments.
As an example, to prepare a certified mailpiece, the forms are supplied by the United States Postal Service to the customer. The customer must separately address and complete a certified mailing receipt, both faces of a return receipt card, an envelope or mailpiece in which the mail is to be mailed, and a request for return service on the face of the envelope. Then, the customer or the Postal Service must affix each of the completed parts to the envelope using glue, an adhesive, tape or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,793 to Walz, a multiple-part mailer form assembly is shown in which the addressing of the multiple forms required for certified mail or other specialized postal handling may be accomplished by continuously fed impact-type printers. The parts are then separated from each other for affixing some parts to the outside to a standard window envelope which can be addressed by the insertion of one of the extra form layers.
This type of multiple-layer continuous assembly cannot be addressed or overprinted in the non-impact printers as commonly used or on less expensive impact-type printers having no means to adjust for strength of impact or thickness of multiple-layer forms. Furthermore, the address information printed on the intermediate or rear layers of such forms is often degraded or blurred to a less readable condition by the necessity of printing through the multiple layers. This degradation renders the use of bar codes unfeasible on the lower layers of the address inserts to be compatible with U.S. Postal Service sorting equipment which is now generally used. Further, the degradation renders unfeasible the use of high-density bar codes in other formats for automated identification of the return receipt postal card when returned to the sender as proof of delivery to the addressee.
Still further, the multiple-part mailer disclosed by Walz requires forms to be separately affixed to the outside of the envelope or other mailpiece by using glue, adhesive, tape, or the like. The form includes a significant amount of carrier, backing, carbon layer, peel-off or other materials which require handling and removal during use and subsequent discarding as waste after use. Further, chemical treatment of some of the layers of the form is also required during manufacturing of the form.
Still further, the mailer disclosed by Walz is not suitable for feeding through automatic non-impact printers and, therefore, the return address of the sender must be printed on the back of the return receipt card portion of the form by non-impact means, i.e. either hand-printing or labeling or offset printing during the manufacturing process. This avoids unwanted reverse printing on the face of the other layers. Finally, the mailer of Walz does not disclose a means for noting the request for return receipt service, if desired, on the face of the envelope as required by postal regulations.
Clearly, the current methods known for-preparing mailpieces or shipping items for special services is tedious, complicated, and labor intensive, particularly for businesses and institutions in which items such as notifications, reminders, or valuable documents are commonly sent by specialized mail services. In many instances, the delivery of such mailpieces must be documented by recording of a U.S. Postal Service or other services return receipt when it arrives back to the sender. This task is also time-consuming and has great potential for error when all of the identifying information from each return receipt card must be entered or recorded by hand.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved form for special service mail and shipping handling and a method for assembling a mailpiece or shipping item requiring special services.